Bring Me Back
by sabinasabina.8855
Summary: Elijah is determined in returning his brother to the living to live with them in the French Quarter. On the otherside Kol is sitting and plotting and he has his own agenda And when Elijah finds a way, there is no going back. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've been a fail at finishing stories but I'm going to start this story out and review if you wish me to carry on! Thanks **

There wasn't much time left for her, there was nowhere to go nowhere to run to seek shelter, there wasn't a place she knew was safe. The streets and alleyways where unknown to her and she felt like a blind deer scattering away from predators.

Really she knew she should've been grateful to whatever forces aided her in her escape, but an idea of where to go what to do would've been useful.

Tall people in various bright and enormous carnival costumes knocked her side to side, she had almost fallen in front of horses leading a jazz band through the streets of the French Quarter.

Her lungs were racing as she struggled to maintain herself she stopped running snapping her head from side to side the panic was taking over her mental state and she couldn't concentrate she kept looking around as if she was searching for a way to escape the commotion.

She had escaped from the household that controlled her told her what to do, made her live the life they enforced… and she hated it.

They didn't understand the pain it was to live through every day, the pain of every single human she came across giving her death looks, judging her to no end.

She was seen as a reincarnation of the devil, as pure evil by her family and her school and practically everyone who knew her.

They had formed these rumors centering the time she had finally built up the guts to tell her family she was a practicing witch at the tender age of 17.

Finding the tiniest gap in between two crowds she took the chance sprinting with every last bit of strength that was left in her. She didn't look where she was going and before she knew what was happening she collided into a tall figure


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, please review it helps me out a lot **

**By the way the timeline in my story is set around Klaus and Genevieve hooking up except Marcel and Thierry are not planning to take New Orleans back. **

Genevieve stumbled back as a young girl collided with her headfirst. Avi shook as she quickly looked up at the tall red haired women in front of her blurting apologies from her mouth nervously shaking. Wringing her hands together she stood still not knowing what to do.

"Are you alright?" Genevieve said leaning down slightly placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Suddenly Genevieve's eyes widened gripping the girl by both of her shoulders, powerful waves of magic hit here and she realized the girl standing in front of her wasn't at all what she seemed.

Numerous windows of opportunity opened up, this girl was abnormally powerful for a young witch.

Her alliance with Klaus came into mind and she made a decision, she was to be accepted as a new member in their coven. It would be difficult getting the ancestors to agree, but she could manage, she was determined.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at the women "Are you? Like me?" She asked uncertainly.

"I am" Genevieve said smiling. Immediately Avi felt like she could trust this woman, she seemed kind enough and she began to gush out words. "I ran away from home, my parents they did things and I… I'm lost" Avi said on the brink of tears frightened that now she had the chance to get help that she'd screw up.

"Come with me" Genevieve, said taking the girl by the hand and leading her past the crowds, towards the compound.

She was going to address Niklaus first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the last two chapters are a bit short; I'm not really good at writing long chapters. **

**New chapter **

Genevieve entered the compound with Avi trailing behind her looking around in awe.

She stopped turned around searching for his presence "Klaus!" She shouted for him summoning him down to the compound.

He appeared smirking at Genevieve heading down the long length of stairs wearing his signature black jeans and boots, with an oversized grey sweater hanging so loosely on his frame that his collarbones were showing his necklaces adorning his chest. His hair left curly and slightly grown, he strolled over to them raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes sweetheart?" He answered.

"I just found this child on the streets of the French Quarter panicked and running around on her own" Genevieve replied.

"Well I don't see how that concerns me?" Klaus replied.

Before Genevieve could answer something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, Elijah strolled out from a door heading towards them.

"What's going on?" He asked them.

Klaus pulled Genevieve aside to talk to her, Elijah looked at them before turning to the girl in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked her.

Avi nodded looking down slightly intimidated by all the sudden strangers talking to her staring at her.

Klaus suddenly grabbed Genevieve by her elbow he pulled her straight up against him his chest pressed against her her hips nestled against his. "What do you think you're doing" He growled into her ear, his once cocky façade was abandoned.

She smirked at him "The girl a witch, an extremely powerful one at that, thought she could be useful in our coven"

Elijah's attention peaked as he overheard the pair talking.

Again another innocent live being pulled into a horrific supernatural war, again another weapon for Klaus, and another disposable pawn.

He decided if they would indeed use her in the war, he would be the one to protect her, after all her powers would aid his agenda to achieve piece, he would keep the girl safe.

**And that's a wrap, I know why chapters are pretty short but for now it's the introductions and stuff so there's not too much to write about.**

**Please please review if you want me to carry on thanks!**


End file.
